Liza Chameleon
Liza Chameleon is a supporting character in the Days Series. Appearance Liza, has Pink scales, and a Gold horn on her head. Liza, is the same height as Amy as well as having measurements similar to her. She's almost always seen in her school uniform but can also be seen Nude much like her mother and Barby, when she is out in the town. Personality Liza, is a kind girl who is very social and loves to have fun. Much like her mother Liliana she a tendency to make Perverted jokes or Sexual innuendos. As like most lizard women she has a fetish towards Wolf men particularly Ryzo Wolf. She is a sporty girl and can come off as Tom-boyish at times. She is also known for stirring up trouble and spreading rumors around Campus. Bio Liza is a 12-year old Anthropomorphic female Pink Chameleon with Green eyes. Liza, is an only child and is the daughter of Liliana Chameleon and Freeze Echidna. Liza, is a Freshmen at Kounai Academy. Liza is the Childhood friend of Espio, She is also a skilled Ninja, Liza is best friends with Melanie Fox, and close friends with Maria Wolf, and Iblis the Flame. She also has a crush on Ryzo Wolf and later Toul Hyena. She is often referred to as the campus "Slut" because she hits on every guys she has a crush on or finds interesting, she also got this trait from her Mother as well. Magic Days She is first introduced in "Epilogue" as a friend of Melanie Fox. Where she then meets and proceeds to flirt with Ryzo Wolf. She appears to have a job at macy's in "A Romantic Stream". Sol Days She appears in "Once Upon a Time.." where Ryzo asks where Melanie is. Liza, then refuses to tell him, he then remarks that he doesn't date chameleons. In Sol Days: Solar Relapse of Time, She witnesses Scourge and Melanie having sex, Later She is present when it is revealed that king freeze is her father. Magic Days: Glow In During the Festival Arc, She along with Iblis, Maria Wolf, and Cindy decide to play Hitch for Ryzo and Melanie and get them hooked up. Melanie, of course doesn't want this as she only sees Ryzo as a friend. But, Liza forces her to attend the Summer Festival with Ryzo. Which causes problems that almost costs Liza, Melanie's friendship. Later, During the Second Time relapse caused by Christina. In the Episode titled "Lending out Ice" she is one of the customers that sleeps with Ice. Then, in the Third time relapse caused by Christina. Liza, gets separated from Maria while they were trying to spy on Melanie and Ryzo. She then bumps into Ice who is searching for Iblis. both of them decide to help the other look for their friends. Liza, ends up tripping off a cliff Ice shields her from the fall. But, this ends up throwing out his back to where he can barely move. Liza, thus begins crying and blames herself for what happened calling herself a "Klutz." She continues and says that she hates her obsession with wanting to get dirt on people. But, Ice sits up and tells her that being nosy and getting obsessed with telling a story how it is and not hiding anything is what makes her special and that he likes that about her. Liza, is in shock she begins blushing and feels guilty about liking him even though Iblis loves him. She then tells him that he's the first boy to ever say anything nice to her. She points out that even though she and Ryzo are close friends. neither he nor Espio have ever complimented her or praised her for anything. Caught up in the moment, Liza tells Ice that she wants to go out with him but she takes it back and says that she wants him to take her virginity so that way he can drink her magic and heal his back. They then begin making out before having sex. Chrono then relapses Time afterwards. During the Witch Arc. In the episode "Every Witch is a Bitch." She, Maria, Melanie and Cindy, are responsible for taping the sexual acts between many people in the break room. during the School Festival. It's then revealed this is the first time she's seen anyone have sex. She replies shut up when asked if she's a Virgin. They all then decide to invite everyone who was captured in the video to view it together. This included her friend Iblis, and other girls such as Lien-Da Echidna, Luré Wolf, Lupe Wolf, Amy Rose, Lara-Le Echidna, and Tiara Boobowski. When viewing the video, it's revealed that Liza fancied Ice. Liza said that it was a "total shock" when he got a girlfriend, although she doesn't like him THAT much. This is immediately rebutted by Maria who mentions that they also caught her on tape Masturbating to him. The Next day which was the wrap up to the school festival. She asks Ice to the Break room where the tape was being filmed. and asks him if he could help her come up with an idea to make Ryzo jealous. They come up with the idea to take a selfie and send it to Ryzo. to make it seem as if they were a couple. But, This doesn't make Ryzo jealous but instead he is supportive and responds with a text that reads "I'm happy for you, Liza you and Senpai look cute together! :)" Liza, is upset that she can't get any guy she likes to notice her even a bit. This makes Ice hug her. She is caught off guard and she blushes while mentioning she is jealous of the girl Ice is Dating (referring to Lien-Da) Ice stops her and tells her that he's been Dating his sister Amy, but even on that note they're taking a break from one another and that Lien-Da just wanted to sleep with him to prove she's better suited to be his wife. Liza, blushes more before thinking out loud that if she can please him in bed then he'll consider proposing to her. Which Ice responds smiling "Yes." Liza, is once again in shock she closes her eyes and thinks to herself that this is her only chance to be with someone she cares about and that she could end up being a bride. Taking her fifty-fifty chance she kisses him, and tells him that she wants to take a chance and let him be her first. They continue to make out before Ice starts caressing her breasts and eventually they have Sex. Even though this should be her first time again due to the Time getting relapsed before, She doesn't bleed this causes Her and Ice to forget about helping clean up the school festival and end up spending all day fucking. Afterwards, the next morning she's then seen laying in Ice's Bed with him as they talk about how She's pregnant. After the credits role. A Picture is seen taken in front of the Rose house Liza is seen holding her Baby. While, Ice himself is not pleased with taking a Selfie. Amy, Aly, and Iblis can be seen in the background. Amy who looks pissed to no end Where as Iblis is crying. Aly is simply Confused. You then hear Chrono's voice going "God Dammit another timeline sprouted up!" before the picture shatters. Days Shorts she appears in "Valentines Day Girl Version" stated to be giving Ryzo and Manic Chocolate. Trivia * Liza's Japenese Voice actor also voices Roka Kitsuregawa from the School Days Game series. as well Voicing Mimel from Record of Agarest War Zero, and Misao Kusakabe from Lucky ☆ Star. under her Birth name Kaoru Mizuhara. * Liza's English Voice actor also voices Young Kairi in the Kingdom Hearts series, as well as voicing Escha Malier from the Atelier game series. She also guest starred in an Episode of Bones called "The Girl with the Curl" where she played a Character with the same name.